A Hundred Years
by JessiePie6
Summary: A normal Hundred years is all she ever wanted but Elena never got the chance because she was cursed with the face that she wore. But She might have that chance now, it was one of those paths she never took until she was given the chance, atleast we think she was given that chance. (It's sorta AUish i think You all can pick up from where)(first two CH been edited,3rd be up soon)
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I have stories to update and I am going to work on those the next two weeks so I can get few chapters ahead on them. And for some reason my brain decided that Road trip equals a lot of one shots, that turned way longer then I intended, instead of my chapter stories so I should have a few one shots up. I'm hoping that the next chapter story update will be up in a week. But that might be iffy since My re-certification for work is not liking me at the moment sooooo yeah… Hope you like it and this will be A two shot… I think… Anyways let me know what you think.**

**PS dont own the song or TVD. i wish though I was in the Mountains when it gave me this idea. The song is 100 years in case you didn't know, it's by Five for Fighting. i also meant to get Stefan and Damon in here a bit more at the beginning but my mind had other things planned.  
**

**Also this story might not be what you think...**

****New A/N- the first two chapters have been edited to make more sense and there will be a third chapter soon****

* * *

Young Elena always thought she would get a full life, 100 years give or take, she thought she would live her life with out darkness, with out life threatening tasks everyday. Her life was set on a path of misery because of the face she bore. But she lived with it, she was a doppelganger of Katerina Patrova, Tatia, Arama and how many others there were that she didn't know about. She was born into a life that she had no say in the out come and always the outcome came to death. She only hoped that word had stayed out that she was dead after the 'sun and moon ritual' if it did she probably could have had a normal life that she dreamed of when she was little.

**_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_**

She was seventeen and in a relationship that she was fine with, she was in love with Stefan Salvatore and she knew it couldn't last, he was a vampire while she was human. After she had 'died' she left Mystic Falls and Stefan had followed. She had to leave, death followed her every where to begin with, first were her parents then her biological ones and then her aunt Jenna, she loved her aunt and Klaus killed her, but Klaus didn't just kill her aunt he also killed Elena herself which in turn killed her Uncle, her real father. So Elena left. Klaus thought she was dead and Bonnie did one last favor for her and made her a special ring so Klaus would not know it was Elena if he ever found her. Only her closes friends knew she was alive along with he brother Jeremy of course.

If Klaus thought she was dead then no one would be harmed, but possibly the one who betrayed her, the eldest original. Damon kept her updated on what was happening in the town and sometimes she would swing around for that first year of her death. All talks about Elijah faded when Klaus unlocked his wolf side. Damon had told her that he just disappeared and part of Elena was glad that Elijah made it out of there, away from Klaus but what she didn't know was he was daggered. She didn't know until her visits to Mystic Falls stopped.

Elena was glad that Stefan had followed her because she could say he was truly her first true love. A year and a half had passed for her and she found it to be her last trip to Mystic falls. She was now nineteen; the decision didn't come easily, only after an incident or was it more of a message.

She ran into the younger two Mikealsons, they had no clue who she was or who she was before, she didn't even realize they were the other originals and they started to talk, maybe she could have befriended Rebekah at one point, if Rebekah didn't think the whole world was out to get her. Their interaction didn't last long when Rebekah brought up that Kol was her brother, who was with her and she had three others, she said her two oldest were working out some issues in a confined space. Elena's thoughts where making small connections that where no where close to surfacing until.

"My other brother Klaus has a mansion on the out side of town, you're welcome to come around" she had a genuine smile on "Where did you say you lived again?"

"Oh I'm currently staying with some friends, I lived here up till a year ago and came to visit." Everything started to click, why she didn't hear or see of Elijah since that night he betrayed them, betrayed her, he must have been daggered but it wasn't her concern

"How long are you in town for?"

"Sadly only for the next day, my friends are my family and I hate to leave them but that's how life works"

There was a noticeable sigh from the blonde girl "Family is what my older brother strived for, it was his weakness"

_So I experienced first hand, _Elena thought back to the night of the ritual where Elijah did betray all of them because of his family.

"He tries so hard to put this family back together over the years and he is always the one who ends up suffering from it… anyways I shouldn't make my family drama your concern." She stood up and was walking away "I hope to see you again one day." And she left with her brother in tow.

And Elena started to think of her family, her makeshift family, she couldn't drag them along anymore. She couldn't be part of their life anymore she needed to disappear from all of them and the only way she could have thought of was to do it through a messenger.

She couldn't believe what she was doing, she was inside the hybrids house, it was empty but it still had that creep factor to it. She made sure not to touch anything but she had her sights on one thing, a person in a confide space. She found a said room that held him in a box. There were four coffins, two shut. She walked to the one that had an E inscribed to it. Her hand brushed the coffin while her other hand held a note. She lifts the lid slowly to reveal the original that had the same suit on as the day he betrayed her and his hair hadn't caught up to the times. She presumed The amount of time she was 'dead' was how long he had been daggered for. She saw the dagger sticking out of him, he looked at peace, like there wasn't a problem in the world he had to take care of. She almost regretted pulling out the dagger knowing that he did not have to deal with his brother while in that state but it did make her wonder what he saw under his lids while in that state. She grasped the dagger with both hands and yanked it out. She knew it would take time for him to wake so she placed the dagger in his hand. The handle in his grasp with the note wrapped around it. Her hand lingered on his hand that held the note and the dagger. She didn't know why but she leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead "Do with that what you please and please don't get daggered again." She left the mansion, she left the man that was slowly waking up, she left the town she once called home but she also left the family that she had made during her struggles, she left so they would never hear from her again. The note was the last part of her that they all would hold close to them if her messenger chose to tell them of it. She didn't look back, she couldn't because she knew if she did then she would return.

**_I'm 22 for a moment  
And she feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars_**

Twenty five was her age now, she came fresh out of college. She needed to falsify some documents which meant she spent an extra year in high school and then she was able to get into college, it was a decent one and she did exactly what she wanted, she wrote, an internship lead to a column that then lead to contacts and she was getting a deal to write a book, it was an anonymous deal but she wanted to be published one way or another, her dream was coming true even though her family wouldn't be there for her, to celebrate and to know that she wrote the book, maybe one of them would come upon it and subconsciously know she wrote it, that was enough for her.

She did regret how she left, only a note to her friends that she didn't even know if they received, but she knew that Elijah would honor what she stated in the note. She just hoped that it was easy for her friends to accept. She was now rounding eight years since she died, fiveish since she left with out a trace.

She thought of all them often, she often wondered if Jeremy finished high school and college, how many heart breaks he went through and who was know the main factor in his life since she left. She wondered how Caroline and Bonnie were doing, if there friendship had withered away or if they were as close as they once were before. She wondered about Matt if he was still in Mystic Falls working at the Grill or finally found a better job. The past few years she started to think less and less of the Salvatore brothers, she loved both of them in her own way but they would never be in the picture anymore, they couldn't find her and she was fine with that, them being brothers should come first not her, a sibling bond was the most important thing, that was why she understood why Elijah betrayed her, it was for his family, the promise to all be together again and she knew she would have done the same thing.

But the thought of her family came less and less over the years, she remember the big dates but never did much on them, maybe a drink to honor each one of them in her own way but that was it. She was now across the country and if everything went right she could explore the world that she heard so much about. And the thoughts of her old life seized even when she ran into a familiar face, one she will say she was expecting not to see again.

She was happy, in joy, her deal got pushed through and they were able to secure a few books as part of the deal. She didn't expect to see him, she didn't even realize he could make her out with the ring that Bonnie had created for her. She did notice him walk by the book store and she swore he had to do a double and even a triple take.

"Well Elena, can't say I didn't expect to find you in a old book store but the city, well that I will say was a good idea. My brother despises this city."

She was going to play the mistaken card because for all she knew he was taking a jab in the dark. "I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Elena unless there is a new doppelganger out and about, it is obviously you. I could do what I did when we first meet" he took a few steps closer to her and placed his two hands on her shoulders and with a smirk he continued "but that was rather close to being intimate, if I recall correctly"

She didn't move from his grasp, she was more curious in the fact that he could see her true self and Not the mind deception that the ring set up for her. "Why can you see my real self?"

"Maybe someone needed to,"

"Nope" she pushed his idea back because she knew that was not the case "when this ring was created it was only for the important people to be able to see me, ones who would be considered family."

"That I am not, that is an odd predicament"

"If I run into Bonnie I'll ask her, but that is unlikely, So Elijah what brings you to this city?"

He finally removed his hands and placed them into his pockets "I had some business down the street, a deal had to be made." He shrugged "Nothing of importance, so Elena I believe we have some catching up to do"

"Yeah we do" she only said yes so she could find out what was made of that letter that she once left with him and what became of that town she once called home. "But one condition?" he nodded "You leave and never return or speak of this"

He wasn't shocked, it was expected she would say something like that. So he worded what he was going to say carefully "I will only stay as long as you deem it Elena."

She smiled and led him out of the book store back to her new place. Needless to say he was in her life for a few years and became a constant, there relationship did change but then he slowly faded away knowing it was for her own good and he would see her through the years, along with her children but that was it and the last time he would visit was when she knew she did the right thing in her life, she took the right path and she was happy.

**_15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got a hundred years to live_**

There was a gasp as air filled his longs again he knew he was daggered by his brother, he had trust Niklaus's word and he wound up daggered. The lid was open and no one was near. He flex both his hands and felt a metal object in one. He got out of the coffin and was relieved that this time he was at least invited into this house. That was when he felt one other thing with the dagger, he felt paper, he found it odd but didn't stop to open it up until he was out of that house and a good distance away from that good forsaken town.

He ended up on the Lockwood property, he was hoping he would be out of the town but apparently his senses didn't fully kick in. so he decided that know was as good as a time to read the letter.

_Elijah,_

_I find it odd that I am trusting you with this but oddly enough the idea came to me when I was talking to your sister. She didn't have a clue who I was or the face that I wear, but anyways you were mentioned when the topic of family was brought up. She said that you strived for your family to be brought together and that was always your goal, but you would always get the consequences. This time you were daggered by your own brother because you chose your family instead of killing him, if I was in your place I would have done the same thing, that's why I am asking you of this. _

_Obviously the sacrifice did kill me but thanks to my uncle I came back alive as a human, Damons blood was rendered useless but you knew that part. Klaus still thinks I am dead and my friends who I consider family agreed that it was the best, it has been a year and a half since the last time we both have been alive in a sense (You might want to cut your hair by the way). I've hopefully left town and this was my last trip back to mystic falls, as long as my family lives I don't intend to go back but they don't know this. I have a few things set a side for a while, no one will be able to find me, not even you. I'm sorry to even have you be the messenger for the next part but they need to know that I will not return and so this does mean the end of my friendships, the end to my boyfriend and the end of my family so I can protect them because both you and I know if Klaus ever found out I was alive they would all die. _

_In the end its all for family, I know I shouldn't ask you to deliver this message, but it's the least that could be done, in the end it is all up to you what is said to them or even if anything is said. Tell them what you want but they can't look for me._

_The dagger is left for you to decide what to do with it,_

_I shouldn't say my name but I don't think I have anything to worry about,_

_Elena._

He had to reread the note more then once but in the end he knew that she entrusted him with the decision he was about to make. He wasn't going to tell them, none of them about the note that was left he was going to tell them what she wanted which was she was dead for good and they would have to accept it.

With a new suit on he went to the boarding house where all had shown up. None of them even realized he was in the house until he cleared his throat. Then all attention went to him.

"So your broter finally let you out of your box." Stefan said, which was odd because he was under the impression that no one knew he was daggered

"Actually, a sweet, naïve doppelganger did."

They all were playing the game that Elena was dead to begin with. "Elena died the night of the sacrifice." It was Damon who answered and of course Damon forgot that Elijah was there

"Salvatore I was there, her life was spared at a cost of another."

He huffed and said "Where is she?"

Elijah smirked telling them all a lie "She was Naïve to release me from that sleep. It's been a year and a half and I got hungry, she should have not waited for me to wake."

Damon and Stefan both zoomed in front of him "What the hell did you do?!"

He pushed both brothers back like it was nothing "She's dead, She is absolutely dead this time" he left the house with one yell back "She begged to die, her words were something along the lines of I can't do this anymore when she saw my fangs descend. It wasn't a pretty sight. Oh and Stefan tell my brother every last drop of blood is gone from the lovely Elena, since you have been her watch dog" and he was gone, none of them would hear from him again

**_I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a "they"  
A kid on the way, babe.  
A family on my mind._**

She was now thirty four with a three year old son. She has aged of course and she was thankful that she had finally settled down to a normal life for the most part. She knew what was acts of the supernatural but she never let it known. Animal attacks were likely vampires or werewolves on the full moons.

She was at a park watching her son play when a man, who she had not seen in about two years, sat next to her "Watching children, I think that means stalker."

She responded "so what would that make you?"

"That lovely Elena is still to be determined "

"It's been two years Elijah"'

He shrugged "It could have been longer"

"yes you're right and since you're a Vampire It was like a week to you"

He immediately turned to her "No, those two years went by slowly, it always will when I leave but you have to live your life Elena, that means with out Vampires, and that means I have to disappear for a while."

"Who would of thought we would end up here."

"What, in a park being a stalker?"

"No the relationship we both have."

"Oh indeed. Going from kidnapper to potential danger to being daggered twice and being undaggered both times by you. Then to this constant"

She smiled "it's odd isn't it."

Elijah was about to answered but a child came running up yelling "mommy, mommy. I just won this game that we called climb and jump and I jumped from the highest up."

She pulled the child towards her and hit Elijah on the shoulder and he jokingly rubbed the spot. "You distracted me and my child decided that a death wish was a way to go" if he was any other man his jaw would have fell open. She looked the boy up and down an noticed there was nothing serious "Elliot no more climbing Up stuff then jumping."

His head went down in shame "yes mommy" he then noticed the strange guy next to his mother. "Why does he look so weird and scary mommy?" While pointing to Elijah

She smirked "no honey that's his normal look."

"Oh" she started to laugh at her child's reaction

When she started to get glared at from Elijah she stopped "Elliot this is Elijah, he's a good friend of mine."

The child was curious so he just kept asking questions. "Why does his name sound like mine?"

Elijah answered and picked him up to place Elliot in-between him and Elena and in simple terms he said "Your name comes from the name Elias and Elias is a recent name for Elijah."

"Oh so you copied my name"

"No I believe your mother copied mine."

"Hey that's a new fact for me." She piped in

Elliot just kept going and part of Elena wished he didn't ask the next part "So does that mean that he is my father."

She wasn't sure how to answer, Elliot was adopted and she wanted him to know that and she loved him just as much as if he was her own. Elijah stood up and clasped his hands together. "Elliot how would you like some ice cream. I saw this great place around the corner."

He was sold at ice cream and his question was forgotten "YEAH!" and he ran a bit ahead of his mother, not knowing where to go because they were just in a field

The two started to walk together "Thanks for the save."

He gave a sincere smile "That's not a topic he needs to worry about at the moment, I assume he's adopted?"

"You know he is, I couldn't put anyone through the same problems I have been even if it would be a few centuries down the line."

"Understandable. So the name?"

"Don't flatter yourself Elijah, I didn't even now that Elliot is derived from Elias"

He said in a teased tone "I think you did."

She turned straight a head and looked at Elliot "What ever" she was still smiling

* * *

**Any mistakes are my own and the next chapter should be up soon since I have it typed up, just revising it at the moment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the second chapter...**

* * *

**_I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life_**

She was suppose to be forty seven but that never happened she didn't even get passed a week after Elijah returned before she died. She had his blood in her system and she transitioned for Elliot. Elijah's blood was in her system on purpose, it should have dissipated at the beginning of the week but he was selfish for once in his life. He was forced to compel Elena to not attack her son but they both were fine with that use of compulsion and at first he wouldn't leave her alone and slowly he could. But not for long the maximum time was gone was for six months but that was it.

"Ok mom she's going to be here in about ten minuets. Don't act yourself." Her son had an idea of what she was but he truly didn't know, the only thing that he knew was she didn't age or she had really good genes when it came to aging. The truth was Elena was able to hid the super natural world somewhat well from here children.

"Wait are you saying something is wrong with how I act." The two were in a kitchen that had almost all marble every where.

"Yes, I think I am" she huffed but he also added "Elijah isn't going to make a random appearance tonight is he, sometimes I swear he should just live here,"

"You might want to watch what you say, because he might show up and take that as an invitation." She pointed to one of the exits that a long hallway would come. "He got here an hour ago."

"uuurggggg, you just love making things more complicated then need be, don't you Elijah!" the teenager yelled into the air to see if one would respond

Elijah walked out from the hallway that Elena originally pointed out. "I do find amusement in it" he walked besides the teens mother and asked her "Don't I?"

She responded "I've got thirty years of that experience so I would say yes." There was a knock at the front door and all of them picked it up but the teenager went to the door while he left the two adults to bicker.

He walked to the front door to find her, a teenage female standing there waiting for him on the other side "come in Olivia, It's not just my mother now." He said instead of greeting her.

There was a smile from the brown haired female "Is that good or bad?"

"I'm not sure yet." He leaned in and gave her a kiss. He held out his hand to her "Shall we?"

"No more putting it off?"

"nope"

She smiled and said "Let's go then" she was lead to the kitchen where two adults were standing and smiling at each other and she cleared her throat where the two turned and only the female smiled at her and the male turned into a stoic look "Hi I'm Olivia" she held out her hand and the mother took it

"Elena" she said with a soft smile and she was going to wait to say something because she needed to see if Elijah thought the same thing.

Olivia then turned her attention to the man in a suit who she registered as scary and her natural instinct was to run. "Elijah Mikealson." And he shook her hand as well. "Elliot why don't you and Ms. Olivia go to the dining room, your mother and I will catch up in a moment."

He just nodded and lead her to the room. "I have a bad feeling about the guy."

"Who Elijah, I've known him for my whole life." Elliot answered

"Oh" and she sat down next to Elliot

Meanwhile Elena turned to the original "Is she?"

"Yes she is."

"Can you tell how old."

"No I can't" She nodded and they followed into the other room. "Is this a good time to?"

"As good as any" she sat down and Elijah went next to her.

He decided to start. "So Olivia, how old are you?" he was blunt.

She was confused why he asked her age "seventeen why?"

"You seem older than that, new born old but still deceiving your age to a sixteen year old."

She smiled and said "Oh your talking about that, Well as far as I can tell you two are humans so you don't need to know that, I can over power you if need be. But I will tell you, your son now believes in your stories Elena." Elliot tied to settle her down but it wasn't working

Elena simply said "I never doubted that"

"So you had some experience in your past, it doesn't really matter though, I mean you're just a human."

"You turn feisty when your asked your aged, you are a true women."

"I've been a vampire for about two decades."

"Oh so your not that old, your weak compared to the ones I have faced, which vary from newborns to a millennium old vampires"

Olivia huffed "I don't see any here so I suggest you cut the tude"

Elena looked at her son "I guess she only acts this way when she's threatened" her son nodded and she looked at Elijah "She reminds me a bit of Rebekah."

He responded quickly. "I forgot you meet her briefly, she's actually past that stage now"

"Really?"

"Yes, I believe she was with Mr. Donavan for a bit and then one of the Salvatore, got to her, but I believe she dumped which ever one it was."

The teenage vamp cleared her throat and all the attention went back to her. "Um hello you two seem like your just flirting or what ever old people call it and there's a vamp right here."

Elena nodded and said "Yeah and there's an original next to me." Her attention went back to the man next to her "I think she just called you old"

"I believe that was aimed at both of us."

She shrugged and looked at the two across from them and heard the newborn stutter "The Originals are a Myth"

she head pointed to Elijah " he Would disagree with that and so would I, considering my teenage years were taken away by them practically,"

"Think of my name Ms. Olivia and the books you have had read of the lovely Elena and associate that with what you truly know of the original family and if you don't believe that, I have a thousand years on you." He looked at the two across from him and Elliot was speechless until he said

"Well that explains a lot"

**15 there's still time for you**  
**Time to buy and time to lose yourself**  
**Within a morning star.**

"It's a rough Translation but here" A paper as handed to a female and she looked over the old paper "Are you sure you want to do this. It could change your whole future?"

"Yes I am"

_The paths that were taken and were not will be shown, they could be one but they could be all. To see what is to be and what is not blood is needed. You will learn of lovers that were suppose to be and were lost, a family that could have happened but didn't. the spell will break your heart. Few will be able to repair any, and few will go down that path but the rareness will be one that finds a true bond and holds on to it in some way. The paths you see though will never happen, for you have seen them and never let them unravel that day._

**_15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got a hundred years to live_**

"

It will show you the paths you will never take."

"Can't I make my own?"

The lady pondered for a second "Nature will show you the paths that they think you can learn from. Or at least that is what the book says."

"So the path isn't necessarily what I chose but one that could happen."

"Yes"

"alright lets do this Bonnie, hopefully the brothers wont interfere before we get the chance to see all of this."

"Oh one other thing it might be a bit choppy and other paths can fade into this," The other women nodded and then they started with a cut in to her palm

**_Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on..._**

She should have been sixty something, she lost track of her age thinking it was not worth it anymore. Her room was filled with little children. She didn't know if she wanted to pull her hair out or take every single one in to her arms and hold on to that innocents they still have.

"Mom I think you need some type of help, if you think you can watch all your grandchildren." Her eldest told her

Her youngest Daughter joined in who was a late teen. "Yeah mom you're also on your own on this."

She sighed "I know, I wish I had some help"

"Dad could have helped, what happened to him by the way."

"He's not your father Elizabeth" Elliot told her

"I know but it annoys you, Mom and Elijah," she was thinking on some memories " And when it backfired they got all lovey dovey and that's why I stopped originally" she pointed out quickly. "What happened anyways? There was a fight but what truly happened?" she asked

Elena sighed "I don't think he's coming back this time. He wanted me to have a normal life since the beginning and all that has happened is the opposite."

Elliot looked at his mother "From what you both told me, if you had stayed in this town at the beginning it would have never been close to as normal as you did get"

"Your right, maybe if we didn't come to this town a few months ago, he would be here. He's probably in New Orleans with Klaus."

The middle Juliet was sitting on a crowded couch "From what Elijah has told me, Niklaus needs him more then we do and we are not even his blood and he stuck around for all of us, I mean your the only one connected to him with his blood turning you, the fact he's been here for so long is amazing, Beth was his favorite though and Elliot acts like him and I speak like he does, so in a way he's still here, ironic."

Elena looked around at the three children and her grand children and she just took it in "We all came here so I could wrap up a few lose ends from my past and I'm just looking for Bonnie. I needed to know why he could see me as me, I know why you guys always could but it's been bugging me for so long."

"Mystic Falls has and always and will be a dangerous place mom, that's why he didn't want you to come here, he wanted to protect all of us." Elliot said.

"They all thought I have been dead for fifty years, they would only see me as what the ring projects me as and none of them are even here anymore."

Elizabeth piped in "Although he can't scare away anymore of my boyfriends."

"No but Elliot can and he will" Juliet said

Elliot nodded in agreement "Oh I will, it's to much fun not to"

"Hey this is no fair, it never happened with you two."

"Like Juels said You were his favorite and it happened to me once and Beth was always smart on who she brought home."

She watched her children bicker back and forth and she smiled, they were a family after all even though they were missing one piece of it, she didn't care at that point in time, they all were just happy she heard one of them say "I bet he's watching from a distance" and she also knew in the back of her mind that they were right he probably was because they were also his family and just as much as if they were his own blood.

And he was watching from out side, he was listening with a sad smile knowing they still acted like they did before he left. Elena sensed some one watching and when she looked out the window she just saw a blur knowing that it was him.

**_I'm 99 for a moment  
And dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_**

she was reaching one hundred years and she knew that this was the day she would turn one hundred. Her children would have been middle aged but the three, lets say found loopholes of sorts. Klaus had found them and killed all of them for no apparent reason but to have his older brother suffer for what he did nearly eighty years ago. Klaus didn't know they had vampire blood in their systems. Elena didn't want that for her children but they all gave the same reason she did to turn minus Elizabeth. It was for their children. Beth never got the chance to have children but she didn't want her siblings to lose their sister especially since she was the only one to have sense of humor. And she did use those words. That was also the day Klaus learned Elena was alive for a good decade and a half after Stefan told him Elijah had killed her and living as a vampire. Klaus was set on killing every last grandchild as well but he didn't, part of him couldn't because in away they were his family as well, that was at least how Elijah put it.

The funny thing was she always heard of Elijah but only saw him once over the past forty years since he left and that was to make sure the his children were not on a blood lust rampage. But when ever she saw her children they always claimed that Elijah was there no less than a week or so before.

She was now staring out at the ocean just watching the waves hit the rocks. And for once she was content with how her life turned out, there was no regret and there probably never would be. She had to leave her old family to start her own and she did it with the oddest person she would have ever considered and she fell for him. She was truly happy because part of her knew that even if she didn't see him in the next century that she would eventually see him again because the world was small and he was looking out for her children and grandchildren and so on, and oddly enough so were the other two originals. But she also knew if she was going to die today that her family be ok, like her old family. She knew she should have died long ago but she was fine that she never did because she got her chance to live. Yes in her mind she could die today knowing she had gotten her true chance at life.

Her attention was lost at the ocean because she didn't hear the person next to her show up. She just felt the book land on her lap. She recognized that book as it was her first one she ever wrote. She looked up at the man who was yet again in a suit and saw him sit down next to her on the rocks. "I've been with you since the beginning. I told that publishing company that your writing was worth the risk. I didn't compel them or anything, they just took my advice because I was one of the main authors they published. I've been with you since the day you undaggered me, in a sense in my own way I was protecting you and your family. I owed you that and then it progressed passed that."

"Forty years is a long time"

He looked out at the ocean "It was stupid reason to run away for forty years."

"Stupid it was, but you stayed in the threes life. I get reminded each time Elizabeth says she is your favorite, actually they all remind me of that." She started to repeat what she was told once. "Beth is your favorite, Elliot acts like you and Juliet speaks like you, You've been imprinted on them, that as much as Elizabeth says calling you father is only to get a reaction out of us but the truth is she means it."

He stood back up on the rocks "I Was only there to protect you"

She grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving if she looked away and also to get up "At first yes but after no. My family and yours became Ours"

He stepped closer to her and she did as well and then every thing faded. It was gone.

**_15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day..._**

There was a gasp and she was awake in her friends bed. She didn't even get a second to digest everything that just happened when she heard a familiar voice "Hey little miss Witch she's alive if you care!"

Damon got a slap to the arm as Bonnie walked in "She was never in any danger Damon."

Damon held up the piece of paper that she read earlier about the spell "Sooooo what ya see in dream world, which brother did you end up with. The brooding little brother or the mysterious, badass brother otherwise known as me."

She answered quickly "Wow your still cocky and full of your self."

He smirked "Just two of the lovely qualities of me."

She shook her head "No it just showed me a choice I could have made two years ago, not much different then it is now." She lied

"Oh" he stood up "If your fine I've got a date with a bottle of whiskey" he flashed out of the room while Bonnie entered and sat on the edge of the bed. "So which brother was it?"

She smiled "Your just as bad as them"

Bonnie shrugged "Call me curious."

Elena nodded and stood up. "Come over tonight and I'll tell you."

"Girls night?"

"Yeah, I'll call Caroline."

Bonnie nodded and said one last thing "I'll also bring something over that I've been working on."

"Ok" and Elena was gone like that. She was thinking of everything she just experience or would have or could have or you know what lets just leave it at every thing she just saw.**_  
_**

**_15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got a hundred years to live _**

Girls night came and Bonnie and Caroline didn't even let the movie begin when they both asked the dying question of which brother she chose.

"Wait that's saying if she even chose one, she could just drag them along" Caroline said

"Care!" bonnie yelled

"I call them as I see them" was all she said when both sets of eye balls were placed on her

"Neither"

They both of coursed gasped and they were shocked and at the same time they said "Then Who?" She didn't answer and it only got them more curious "Did you die or something?"

"No nothing like that, I left Mystic Falls, everyone presumed I was dead and thanks to a little ring that Bonnie concocted, no one knew I was the doppelganger, even Klaus, I got to live my life and have a family."

They both were silent until Bonnie said "So you were Happy."

Elena nodded "I was, but the people in this town, are my family and nothing will change that."

"Not even who ever the guy was shows up one day." Caroline said

She smiled "Something tells me he could adjust."

"Who was the guy anyways. I mean you are not actually dating any one at the second.?"

"Someone that I know but don't know. I can't remember his name." she lied of course, it just scared her that it was Elijah so she quickly changed the subject. "So Bonnie what was it you were going to bring?"

Bonnie noticed the deflection but she pulled out a paper and a ring "I was making this when Klaus originally came to town I just never finished it until this morning."

Elena stared at the ring she was truly speechless because she knew what the ring was and she was still curious about something that was brought up on her path. Elena snatched the paper noticing there were translations on it. And she smiled when she read one of the passages

_The ring will make ones appearance different to everyone but the few he deems otherwise but even that will fade. Only the one that sees them for who they are will see their true form. It's been mentioned that that one was meant to be part of their soul… see soul to continue learning of this loophole_

Bonnie and Caroline were talking about the ring when Elena's attention was taken away from the paper and she heard a knock at the door. Of course by instinct she went to the door and opened it to see who was on the other side when she did open the door she was shocked, to say the least.

He was looking at the ground when the door opened and he saw her. His head snapped up, "Elena."

"Elijah"

* * *

**_Just a quick A/N on the names of the children, those were the first things that popped into my head and The name Elliot was by coincidence. I was working on a story with a friend when we needed a name and Elliot was a choice but was changed when we found out it came from Elias since she doesn't like using names of family members in stories and I agreed because I don't need my little brothers ego to build if he ever found out especially since we are working on getting the story published. And well Elias does come Elijah so that was straight forward and oddly enough we changed the name to Silas because of the meaning and well lets just say I got a laugh that night because she was wondering why I was chuckling , she doesn't watch TVD or TO so I didn't bother explaining it to her and that was not a quick A/N sorry that I babbled._**

**_I think I could easily add another chapter but that is up to you guys. Let me know if I should and thank you for reading._**

**_**NEW A/N- there will be a third chapter, should be up soon**_**


End file.
